onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Second 10th member thread
The old one was becoming a long wall of text so we can continue the discussion here. 21:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So, for some people one of the latest new candidates to be a new SH member is that 3 eyed girl from Big Mom's crew. I'm neutral myself so far, waiting for full information on her, but I guess she is a possibility, knowing Luffy he would be amazed by something as "awesome" as someone having 3 eyes. And Luffy's crew is very bizarre as we know, he got a shape-shifting reindeer, a woman who can replicate and sprout multiple body parts (small or giant) plus make a clone out of herself, a shirts and speedos only wearing cyborg, a living talking perveted skeleton and soon he will get a whale shark man, an 3 eyed girl would fit like a charm I guess. 16:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) i think jinbe will join cause luffy challenge big mom and if luffy want to claim Fish man island for himself probs need jinbe help The 3 eyes girl is possible I guess but I would find it more interesting if the next member would be someone from Elbaf since there could be more then just giants there.http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Elbaf#Trivia 08:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe someone of Big Mom's allies? (excluding the Sun Pirates) 10:00, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I think Big Mom will support Straw Hats after knowing Nami is her daugther's best friend (Lola). The 3 eyes girl may join only for temprary. This is pretty old by now but someone at the previous 10th member thread wrote this. I somehow think Caribou will be the tenth member. In an interview concerning the 10th member with Oda, the name Caribou slipped out of his mouth. Also according to Oda, the Straw Hat Pirates will soon fight an Admiral after the time skip, which is most likely gonna take place after the fishmen island arc, and the ability of the 10th member will help the Straw Hat Pirates a lot. What is this interview that he/she is talking about? Right, I don't know where this interview is from but needless to say, Oda is obviously talking about Jinbe, I can't see anyone else other then him. What I find interesting is that, assuming there is any truth in this interview, the SH will fight soon Kizaru after the Fishmen Island arc, he is the only Admiral left after all, unless of course the Marines got at least one new Admiral in the force. 07:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I seriously doubt it's Caribou. They've left him behind, they don't like him or what he does, and the recent chapter pointed out how Logias aren't as strong in the New World as they were in the first half of the Grand Line. May be it's some kind of misunderstanding. I think Oda mean Caribou will be 10th crew of Blackbeard. ^Blackbeard already has 10 people in his crew (including Stronger). ---- I think Jinbei will join, but not as a crew but as an ally/division leader in war against Big Mom's (Just like Whitebeard that has allies and division in the war against the marines. Most probably, Yonkou like Big Mom has a sizable force with logia/haki users divisions and allies, otherwise in they could easily crushed by marines admirals and vice admirals (like Garp). If that war comes, i think it would be comparable to the former war. It would be interesting that Straw Hats has division allies too. I hope that this will be their division/allies 1st Division (Fishmen & Mermen): Headed by Jinbei - it would interesting also if they involve the Mermaid Princess and use the power of Sea Kings 2nd Division (Kuja Pirates): Headed by Boa Hancock - since the fight is pirates against pirates, it would not be a problem in her status as a Shichibukai 3rd Division (Ghost) Headed by Perona, 4th Division (Kambakka Kingdom) Headed by Ivankov... and so on - they already help them in their escape to fishmen, so it is possible also to help them in this war against a Yonkou Other allies: Though they are rivals, i think they dont still have the full capability to take down a Yonkou unless they unite. Anyway some supernova like Heart Pirates and Kids Pirate can join in since they already messed up with Big Moma even before Luffy challenge her to war Maybe Straw Hats and Big Mama could ask Former Admiral Aokiji to freeze again the sea to have a good place to fight, lol ^_^ Maybe the final member after Jinbe will be Koala from the Fisher Tiger flashback, she should be an adult by now. ^I was under the impression that Koala and her home island was on Paradise (the first half of Grand Line) and not on New World, so I'm not sure the straw hats plus Jinbe will run into her. This is just assuming she didn't turn into a pirate or whatever and sailed to New World. 09:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) it's totally going to be jinbe I was rereading the thriller bark ark and kuma was like the world government is really scared another shikubai is going to join the straw hats" and this was before he quit I dont remember reading that. Didn't he say that the World Government was scared that the Straw Hats were going to take down another shi-whateverthehellyoucallthem? ^Yes thats what he said, that they were scared that the Straw Hats was gonna take down another Warlord (Shichibukai). Well, Jinbe didn't go with the SHs to the NW but we know he is going there sooner or later in order to cut the ties with Big Mom so by then he will join the crew. 18:55, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ^True, I bet that after ch. 653 he won't even appear in the series until its time for the Straw Hats big fight with big mom and who knows how many chapters that will be before then. 09:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I hope that during the time before the BM fight we will see a new character with strong hints of being the final member, maybe he/she can join in the battle versus BM, and after the victory Jinbe shows up and joins as promised and the final member joins as well and thus the Straw Hats are complete! Luffy gets his 10 people. ;) I think that aokiji might join lol there has to be another reason he left the navy and also him and robin now each other so he might want to protect her and maybe get back at akainu just like luffy i rmb oda saying a formal enemy will join the crew, if that is still not fulfilled then smoker, coby or aokiji still has hope. i want aokiji to join but its likely he will go to the revolutionaries. smoker and coby will be less likely but i wont mind too. smoker background is unknown, coby was almost killed by akainu and probably dont like his way or ruling like aokiji. but either one of them will be the next gen of marine v pirate kings, like garp and roger, smoker/coby and luffy No way Aokiji, Smoker or Coby will join. If Oda really said a enemy would join the crew then at this point it can either be someone from big mom's crew or some new future enemy. 09:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Who knows? Maybe the final member will be someone from one of the NW islands the Supernovas (minus Law) went to? 09:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What do you guys think about pandaman joining the SH's crew lol he could have some kind of sick devil fruit ability like maybe a mystical zoan type and its possible in the new world and he was in some of the one piece games lol ^Nah, Pandaman is just a joke character in the series. ^this, unless oda loses his mind, pandaman will never be more then just a minor joke character. Lets pretend that Pandaman would join the crew, what would his job be?